


I said my goodbyes

by biteinsane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: "I went to my own funeral"But I felt like it was yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up. But hinting a headcannon on how Stan got them to think that was his body.

_Stanley was standing in the graveyard. It was raining. Of course it was raining as the small crowd made their way to the family plot. Everyone getting covered in mud. The ends of his pants were caked with it. He should have worn the older pair._

_His head was down like he was afraid to look up._   _He was, but he wasn't sure if it was that someone would notice or he would start sobbing._

_"Stanford?"_

_Stan popped up his head almost in excitement that someone was calling his brother. His brother was here. Every thing was okay, Stanford was here._

_"Stanford, baby?" A hand reached for his his gloved one. He looked to see his mother. Her tired eyes lined with unshed tears and he almost lost it right there. "You okay?"_

_"Y-Yes...?" He didn't mean to make it sound like a question._

_His mother didn't seem to mind as she leaned into him wrapping her arm around his squeezing his hand tight and resting her head on his shoulder. They were both facing the casket, the coffin._

_Its lid closed._

_The body in there was not pleasant. Stan should know. He saw the body before the crash. Even before the fire it wasn't pretty. It was just enough to be mistaken as himself with a few...details..._

_Stan rubbed his jaw with his free hand trying not to think too much about it. His mouth felt weird enough without making it worse._

_He felt something wet touch his shoulder. His mother was crying. He didn't need to look to know that. He squeezed her hand tightly as he felt tears run down his cheeks._

_"He's not coming back..." He whispered._

* * *

"Stanley?" He jumped at the voice from behind him. Stan turned to see Stanford. His brother was standing there and not in a coffin. His twin was never in that coffin. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"You're crying, Stanley."

"Wha...?" He wiped at his eyes. He was. "Oh."

"Are you alright?" His twin asked again as he watched Stan rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, poindexter..." He looked out at to the sea leaning over the bars. "Just remembering..."

Stanford was silent for a moment before he responded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stan sighed not looking to his brother as he watched the waves hit their boat. "I went to my own funeral. Ma wanted m-you there so I went."

Ford made a small distressing sound. The older twins talked about it when they were going through some of the boxes in Stan's room finding old newspapers clippings. Stan couldn't remember everything at the time but he knew the basics.

"Found some of your gloves to trick anyone who would look too close and flew over to Jersey." Stan snorted. "Don't let me get buried again in Jersey, Ford."

"I-I won't."

"I mean it, throw me overboard before you put me in the New Jersey dirt. I will haunt you and misplace your books if you do."

"Stanley," Ford said sternly.

"Sorry, sorry. Getting off topic, but I went there as you. It was small. Just Ma and some others I don't remember. Could have been family or just some of Ma's friends." Stan pulled off his hat rubbing it in his hands. "Pa wasn't there."

Ford stayed silent.

"It's okay, I would rather him not be there. Who knows what I would have done."

"I know what I would have done."

Stan gave a weak chuckle. 

"I would have punched him," Ford said glaring out at the sea. "Even back then, I would have punched him."

"With your stick arms?" Stan snorted punching his brother's shoulder before looking up to the sky. "I'm not sure I would have punched him as much as I would love to say I would have."

"I believe you could have."

"Thanks, but no, I might have just broken down. I almost broken down on Ma." He ran his thumbs over the red fabric of his hat. Mabel made it for him with the softest yarn she could find and keeps the yarn hidden away from her other supplies just in case he needed another one. "I didn't though. I kept it together for her, but I was so close. I kept looking at the coffin...thinking it was you in there."

"But you-"

Stan cut him off. "I know, but every time I let my mind wander, it went right to that I was at your funeral. I was gonna watch you get buried in the dirt. I didn't know where you were, Ford and I felt like I was watching your final resting place."

"I see..."

"The last 30 years, I felt like I lost you forever, but that moment was the worst. When they all thought they were saying goodbye to Stanley Pines, I was saying goodbye to Stanford Pines." He raked back his hair putting his hat back on. "Even though I knew that wasn't your corpse in that thing."

"You didn't give up though?" It wasn't really a question as they both knew the answer.

"I was hoping that no matter what, I was going to bring you home." Stan said quietly. "And if that meant I had to...at least you would be home."

Ford looked at his brother before smiling and rubbing the back of Stan's neck. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, brother."

They stayed there staring out until the sun went down and the bright lights of sea creatures circled their boat.


End file.
